Digging for the Unknown
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: The wars have ended, and Heero is feeling a bit anxious to find out about his past. He sets off searching, but will his results tell him what he wants to know?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gundam characters, and I've got nothing anyone would want so don't sue me.  
  
Thoughts of war had been eliminated from the face of the earth as well as in the colonies. Finally, the object of longing had been possessed. Life became normal, and everyone could finally live in peace… everyone except the Perfect Soldier. Without war, he felt he didn't have a place in existence; what made it worse, he had nowhere to turn to unlike the other pilots. Loneliness. He was so used to it now for he knew no other approach in life. As he walked through the blooming meadows of colony L-1, he kept seeing families reunited and children embracing his parents. No one paid any heed to him, perhaps because no one knew that the peace hath been attained due to his heroic actions. He wanted to concentrate on something other than the presence of the joyous families, so he thought about the sweet olfactory of the wild flowers all around of him. And then thoughts about that little girl he had caused the death of in one of his first mission came to him. No, that wouldn't due. He tried to push the thoughts away before the tears welled up in his eyes. That couldn't happen; he was above petty emotion. Heero walked robotically into a small apartment room that had been rented out for him consumed by the will to push away the irksome thoughts.  
  
"I didn't come from no where," he whispered to himself while thinking of the families again, "I must have had a mother once, even if it was just a machine." He was being half sardonic with the last comment, but it almost seemed possible.  
  
Now that the war was over perhaps he could find what he wanted to know so badly internally. With plenty of determination, he grabbed his sleek leather jacket and put it on. Without hesitation, he left the apartment, and embarked on a search that would find the answers he yearned for.  
  
  
  
  
  
That was the shortest Chapter I've ever written. For some reason, even though I'm not the biggest Heero fan, his past intrigues me because it is so unknown and open for fanfiction. Well, please R and R. I will write more in the future. 


	2. Place of Birth

Chapter Two: Place of Birth  
  
The day was very beautiful in the colony, yet Heero really wasn't paying attention to that. He knew that his origin was from the L-1 colony, so this is where he would start. The best way to trace his own life, was to start at the very beginning- his birth. There were about 100 hospitals all over the colony and any one of them could have been his place of birth. Dr. J had disappeared after the war, presumably dead, so there would be no help from him. Heero decided that the best way to start was to just go to the nearest hospital and check out the records. The nearest hospital was the Katan Hospital, which was only a few blocks away. As Heero walked along, he sunk into his thoughts. "Is there anyway that I just came out of nowhere?" he kept thinking, "why is this bothering me, I'm the perfect soldier who cares where I came from." Yet he knew that he wouldn't be content until he knew every little detail of his life before becoming the perfect soldier. He quietly entered the hospital glancing about to see if he might be able to take any sense of familiarity with it. He didn't, the tiles were pink and cold and the walls were off white. There were a few comfortable green chairs in the waiting area, but he called his attention away from that. Presently, a nurse walked up to him.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked sweetly. He turned his head to look at her, she had wavy blond hair and emerald green eyes. Heero merely mumbled in reply. She sighed and took a more casual tone, "Look, this is my job, but personally, you look so lonely here I'd like to help you with whatever you need."  
  
He glared at her and decided to answer, "I want to know whether I was born here."  
  
The nurse sighed, "Well, that's an odd question but I'll try to help you, tell me your name and your birthday."  
  
"I wasn't born with a name, at least I'm not aware of it," Heero answered trying to stay as emotionless as possible.  
  
"Well, alright then, when were you born and maybe I can check the records of nameless babies born on that date," she smiled. Heero almost smiled as well, he hadn't ever heard of a nameless baby.  
  
"My birthday," he thought, he had never been told that he had one, never ever thought of celebrating it. All he knew was that he was about 15, no wait that was last year, so he was about 16 years old. "I don't know that either," he whispered.  
  
"Well, then, we've hit a brick wall," the nurse sighed pushing back her sunshine hair, "would you at least give me something to call you?"  
  
"If you want to call me something, then you may call me Heero," he answered looking away from her gaze.  
  
"Well, then Heero, my name is Allana, I am interning here to hopefully become a real nurse," she smiled. Then, something came to her, perhaps she could help this young man. "Heero, what if I did some blood testing on you to see if your DNA matches that of any of the babies born here?" she asked kindly.  
  
Heero turned to look at her, there's was nothing stopping him, "Sure why not."  



	3. Lost in Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Allana, who is not much since I doubt she'll be a major character in this story.  
  
Author's Note: I am aware that I have not written anything for this story in eternity. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jennifer who pestered me for so long about adding on. And it's for everyone to enjoy. I have started a new system where if you would like me to email you when I update a particular story, all you have to do is send me an email at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com with the title of the story as the subject and tell me so. Please R and R.  
  
Allana led Heero down a hall with whitewashed walls. The immaculate atmosphere of a hospital made him feel queasy inside. It felt quite contrary to his normal personality; the cold emotionless one that never felt anything. Ever. Or at least people thought of him that way. He didn't let his nonchalant visage drop, though, that would only be at a last resort. Only if he lost total control of his body. They turned at several corners, but Heero paid no heed to where she was leading him. The halls seemed like clones. He didn't know how long had passed when she took him into a room. There were dark blue cabinets to the left corner and a covered patient's table.  
  
"Go ahead and take a seat up there," the nurse stated sweetly pointing at the patient's table. Heero didn't protest; he walked over there and pulled himself up. The nurse opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a need and a small collecting beaker. "Don't worry, this will just take a second."  
  
Heero stared, not in the mood to answer her. His mind was running through a thousand thoughts at once. "Where do I go if this is not the place?" he thought, "Was I even born on L1? Who was my mother? Who was my father? Do I have any relatives?"  
  
"Which arm would you like to have the blood taken from?" the nurse had walked up to him and was looking at both his arms. Heero shrugged. It didn't matter to him. He had experienced the pain of hot gundanium alloy searing against his skin, the bruises from being jolted this way and that in outer space, and had suffered more bullets than anyone else his age. A small needle seemed quite trivial in comparison to everything he had gone through. The nurse pulled out a small cloth and rubbed the crease above his elbow. The sanitizing liquid felt cold against his strong arm. She poked the needle into him horizontally with perfect precision. Heero didn't even flinch. "You're doing a good job," she replied while collecting the blood.  
  
"A comment you'd make to a child," Heero thought. And then realization swept over him like a tsunami crashing against the shore. He was a child. Or at least, in the eyes of those who did not know who he was and what he had gone through to sustain peace for the colonies and earth. He should be a student in high school, learning, experiencing, and making mistakes. He shook his head thinking, "I'm above all that." And then mulled some more, "So what if I am? Maybe that's what I should do after I get the answers I want about my birth. Maybe I should try to blend in. Then I can be happy like other sixteen year old boys." Heero did not notice the needle had come out until the nurse spoke again.  
  
"I'm going to get your blood processed. It'll take a while. Come back in two days and we should know whether or not you were born here. Meanwhile, you might want to check out other hospitals on L1." The nurse waved with her left hand while holding the beaker in her right hand, "You're free to go." He nodded as she exited. With swiftness, he pushed off the table and walked towards the door with strong strides. He looked out the door and then froze in his tracks.  
  
"Which way do I go?" he mumbled to himself. He saw many personnel from whom he could ask directions from, but he had always been an obstinate one. He had a strong sense of independence. One trait he had to put aside when fighting with the other Gundam pilots. He wondered what they were doing at that exact moment. Duo didn't have any other family members, but somehow he felt like the Deathscythe pilot had found somewhere where he belonged. He was also positive that the others had found places to settle in as well. Not outcasts anymore like him. His intuition told him to take a left, which he did. He walked with his gaze towards the ground so that he would not look open to conversation. At the moment, all he wanted to do was just leave. The only problem was that he had no destination in mind. He came to a fork in the corridor, either right or left. "Where was the lobby? I should have paid attention." A sigh escaped and he put his hands behind his head- a casual position that Duo would often exercise. He took a right this time even though he really didn't have a particular preference for direction. If he had been wearing a watch, he would have checked the time to see how long it had been since he had come to the hospital. There wasn't even a clock as far as he could see. A few minutes later, he came to a position at which he could either go straight or take a right turn. Since he had already taken a left turn and a right, he decided to go straight. True, the method of determining was foolish, but he really didn't know any other way to choose. Another sigh escaped when he found himself back in the lobby. Except this time it was a sigh of relief instead of one of frustration. The cacophony of sobbing greeted his ears. He turned to see a lone girl a few feet away who looked no older than seven. "It's none of your business," he reminded himself, "just keep going." But for some reason, he could not. He had developed a sort of brotherly affection for small helpless children. Probably because they reflected an innocence that had wrongfully been taken from him at a young age.  
  
Slowly and with a bit of trepidation (though he would never admit it), he approached the young girl. "What's wrong?" he tried not to sound robotic, but it still came out that way. Emotionless.  
  
The young girl raised her tear stained face. Light blond curls graced her angelical face. "I can't find my mommy. And you're a stranger."  
  
"What does your mother look like?" Heero asked, though his subconscious was telling him to just leave and let the girl be.  
  
"She's tall with brown hair and green eyes. And she's really pretty," the girl answered between half sobs. Heero nodded and took the diminutive hand into his own, which was calloused from battle. He led her through the lobby looking everywhere and even questioning others about the whereabouts of the brown haired lady. But even after half an hour of searching, there were no apparent results. Just when he was about to give up, a tall lady approached him. "Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed letting go of Heero's hand and embracing the lady. Heero looked up to see a woman that matched the young girl's description. The lady, who looked like she had been crying as well, took the child into her arms and smiled while calling her sweet names. After showering the child with adulation, she noticed Heero standing there.  
  
"Did you help my child find me, young man?" she asked in a honeyed maternal voice.  
  
Heero was about to answer but the little girl spoke first, "Yeah! He helped me when I was crying!" Heero was about to open his mouth and protest, but then he decided to keep it shut.  
  
"What is your name, young man and how can I ever reward you?" the lady interrogated.  
  
"Heero. No need for reward," Heero replied tersely. He had never received remuneration before, and he didn't even care for it now.  
  
"At least allow me to treat you to dinner," the woman said while glancing at the silver watch on her wrist.  
  
Heero did not have the energy to protest.  
  
  
  
This is the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R and R! 


End file.
